Chance Meetings
by LegendofMisa
Summary: When feeling a demons aura at Club SD and he goes in to investigate Hiei gets more than he bargained for when he meets the sexy Kurama Minamino, what will happen to the two demons?


The reason as to why Hiei came to this stupid nightclub will forever remain a mystery to the short fire demon. He had been sitting in a tree in the park watching as the annoying ningens walked by and screeched in loud voices about the newest movie that came out or the hottest person in their school, Schuichi Minamino was it? He really didn't care. But when he was jumping from tree to tree to go back to the portal to the Makai he ran across the dimly lit building the funky sign at the top of the building, the only real lighting on the outside of it. There was a long line that went past the side of the building and around the corner. You could feel the thump from the music across the street where Hiei was standing in the dark. The loud music made Hiei's ears hum lightly since his advanced hearing already made out the lyrics of the upbeat tune. That wasn't the important thing though; the thing that got most of his attention was the weird feeling it gave him. He realized that there was a demon in there and a strong one at that but there were so many people in the area that he couldn't quite tell what kind he was. Making his way silently across the street and staying in the shadows Hiei used his demon speed and shot quickly into the building unnoticed. Hiei's eardrums thumped louder once he entered the weird building. Immediately Hiei went to the bar and sat in the darkest area and looked into the crowd trying to spot the demon and ignoring the bartender as he asked if the small demon wanted anything.

Kurama had been going to Club SD for quite a while now. To say the least all the hot bodies moving around the dance floor and the upbeat music was a stress reliever of sorts. He could let his guard down for a bit and just let loose. He always came home late to his apartment sweaty, grimy, and smelling of human flesh. Although he hated the smell of sweating humans Kurama didn't really take notice of it for his mind was usually in too much of a haze for any rational thought. He never really had to worry about people judging him at that club because most people never really cared. They had absolutely every couple possible dancing there. If you scanned around the area you could see girls dancing with boys, boys dancing with other boys and occasionally a girl dancing with another girl. Most of them never really noticed anyways, just craving the hot body against their own or just too drunk to fully comprehend which gender the person was sensually grinding with on the dance floor. Sure, Kurama had enough sense to know what gender _he_ was dancing with but really it didn't matter to him. He _did_ after all have a fox demon currently residing in his body and in his mind if it was attractive and could provide relief then he was fine girl or no. Currently Kurama was in the middle of the dance floor of Club SD dancing along to the upbeat rhythm of the techno music that was playing, Swinging his hips along with the music and watching in slight fascination as the flap of his button up black shirt came out and brushed along someone else's hipbone. His tight blue jeans were like a second skin of his muscular yet slim frame and his black light weight boots making skid marks on the floor as he moved. Watching carefully as an attractive yet drunken girl strutted up to him sensually jutting her hips out slightly as the old song changed to another bold techno beat. The black haired girl with icy blue eyes strutted straight up to Kurama and swung around sliding her tempting backside up his hips and grinded with him. Turning back around Kurama slid one hand onto her slim waist and watched as the tight red halter-top bunched a bit at her toned stomach. Her tight jeans fit to her body and moved with her as she swayed her body slowly and teasingly all around Kurama. Before Kurama even knew what happened a jolt shot up his body as he felt the gaze of someone else on him sitting at the bar, but it wasn't just anyone, a demon was staring straight at him. Turning his head slightly so his bangs were covering his piercing emerald gaze as he looked lustfully over at the bar looking for the demon, continuing to slightly sway with the drunken girl so she wouldn't know that he wasn't paying attention to her. Kurama's eyes widened slightly when he met with crimson red eyes of the demon hidden in the dark corner of the bar.

Hiei had sat at the bar for quite sometime looking for the powerful demon in the crowd of drunken and smelly teens that maneuvered their bodies sensually across the floor to the upbeat techno music. Just as he was about to get up and leave the club thinking maybe it was his imagination or he was overworking himself in the makai (like that would ever happen) the power of the demon shot up and down his spine like a lightning bolt. Hiei snapped his head to the middle of the dance floor, where a boy with long flowing red locks was sensually dancing with the other people. He could tell that Kurama wasn't drunk but he looked to be a bit dazed. Hiei was captivated by the now identified fox demon in the middle of the dance floor, watching his slim hips move teasingly along with the music. He watched and stared as a fairly attractive human girl strutted up to the fox and began to grind and dance in a sexual way and Kurama just slightly smirked. Of course, it was in a fox's nature to be agonizingly playful. He watched the fox slide his hand up the girl's hip and slightly ruffle her shirt up and touch the bare skin of her waist and continued to dance with her. Hiei noticed a trail of sweat slid down his slick face and down his attractive neck and under the two open buttons of the silky black shirt. When Hiei looked back up he almost fell back when he realized that through the crimson red locks, the fox was staring _straight_ at him with a lustful look in his piercing emerald eyes.

The song ended and Hiei watched fascinated as the fox turned slightly to him after the drunken girl walked off probably to go to the next attractive man and dance with him. Another upbeat song came on and Kurama began to sway his hips temptingly,

Maybe there's a, or something like it

Maybe there's a, or some thing like it

Maybe there's a DEVIL or something like it INSIDE,

Maybe there's a DEVIL or something like it INSIDE,

Maybe there's a DEVIL or something like it INSIDE.

Somewhere really DEEP INSIDE ME!

Kurama's pace began to speed up and become more trifling and Hiei suddenly found himself walking over to the Fox in the middle of the dance floor,

Everybody wants me to be their angel,  
Everybody wants something they can cradle 

Ooooooohh

They don't know I burn  
They don't know I burn  
They don't know I burn  
They don't know I burn

Hiei's skin was on fire, whether it was from his fire powers, the nasty moving bodies around him or the heat of passion as the Fox continued to tease the poor short fire demon.

Maybe there's a Devil (or something like it)  
Inside  
Maybe there's a Devil (or something like it)  
Inside of me

Devil (or something like it)  
Inside  
Maybe there's a devil  
Somewhere really deep inside me

He finally made it to the fox and realized that he reached at least his neck. Stepping closer to the fox he ran his hand up his upper thigh to his waist and rested his hand on the slim and raunchy hip. The fox grinned a sly grin and Hiei reached up to his ear and ground out erotically,

"What's your name, fox?" and nibbled on the lobe of the red heads ear, smiling in appreciation as the Fox groaned out lightly in the ear of the fire demon.

"Kurama," he answered breathlessly "Call me Kurama."

Devil ... inside of me   
Jealous angel ... deep inside me

You don't know 'cause you're too busy reading labels  
You're missing all the action underneath, underneath my table

Hiei leaned back down and began to sway his small hips in rhythm with Kurama grinding together slightly making them both let out small gasps of breath.

I'm waiting for my turn  
I'm waiting for my turn  
Just waiting for my turn  
Just waiting for my turn

Maybe there's a devil (or something like it)  
Inside  
Maybe there's a devil (or something like it)   
Inside of me

Kurama loved the feel of the little fire demon sliding around with his already hot body. He silently leaned his head back a bit when Hiei buried his face in his neck and began to nibble and lick his rapidly beating pulse. Kurama's mouth opened in a silent moan and worked his body a bit faster to the music and slid his larger hands onto Hiei's body, one on his smaller shoulder and the other to his tiny waist.

Devil (or something like it) inside  
Maybe there's a  
Devil somewhere really deep inside me

Devil ... inside of me  
Jealous angel deep inside me

Ooooooohhoooooohhooooo

When Hiei looked up at Kurama he almost groaned out loud. He could have just taken Kurama into the back room and rutted with him. His face was filled with passion as his head was leaned back giving him better access to the voluptuous neck. Hiei's body heated at least ten degrees at the sight.

Until they make it burn  
This is how I burn

Maybe there's a Devil (or something like it)  
Inside  
Maybe there's a Devil (or something like it)   
Inside of me

When Kurama leaned his head back down to look at Hiei he blushed slightly, he was hard and he knew it but whether Hiei did or not he didn't know. Groaning out again when Hiei thrust his hips slightly into his Kurama leaned down, touching Hiei's forehead to his and growled and purred in pleasure and sealed his blazing lips to the smaller demons.

Devil (or something like it) inside  
Maybe there's a devil  
somewhere really deep inside me

Hiei kissed the fox in return with equal passion and pulled the red head's body, if even possible, closer to his. He felt Kurama's tongue come out and lick his bottom lip eagerly _begging_ for entrance to the inviting mouth. Hiei welcomed it and opened his mouth willingly to the fox and purred slightly when he heatedly licked the roof of Hiei's mouth causing a shiver and a slight tingle to rocket down his spine.

Devil ... inside of me   
Jealous angel ... deep inside me

When Hiei broke the kiss he could have swore he heard a whimper but the rewarded with a moan instead when Hiei leaned in and kissed both sides of his neck and then licked up right under his ear and gave a tempting nip to the side of his neck before pulling back and allowing a smug smirk to rest on his scorching lips. No one even paid any attention to the two demons in the middle of the dance floor as Kurama grabbed a hold of the smaller demons wrist and directed him to the exit tilting down next to his pleasant body and whispered in his ear,

"And what is your name little fire demon?"

Hiei looked up slightly at Kurama and answered simply, "Hiei." leaving the sweaty bodies of the Club and heading towards Kurama's empty apartment.

Kurama didn't even give Hiei time to take off his small shoes before he nudged him against the wall and attacked his beckoning mouth. Licking his lips Kurama was granted entrance and he explored every inch of the appealing cavern that was Hiei's delicious mouth. Kurama slid his hands all around Hiei's petite body and Hiei squirmed a little getting his arms off the wall and joining Kurama in exploring the mysteries that was Kurama's frame. Sliding his hand up Kurama's neck Hiei tickled the skin making the small hairs stand on end and Kurama to moan low in pleasure. Hiei broke the kiss and pulled his head back when he pulled out something from Kurama's hair. Looking at Kurama curiously he twirled the ruby red rose between his thumb and index finger before setting it on the table to the left of him.

"So you're a silver fox. Interesting." Was all Hiei said before diving back to Kurama's waiting lips and kissing him once again.

When Hiei finally started to get uncomfortable with his body lodged between the wall and Kurama's alluring body Hiei nudged Kurama away a bit so he could get off the wall. Kurama understood right away and began to lead the tiny demon to his bedroom.

To say the least Hiei's night had been very productive, he woke up the next morning lying next to the stunningly attractive fox smelling of filthy human, sweat, and sex. He winced slightly when he moved closer to Kurama and the nasty scent on his body wafted straight into his nose, instead Hiei turned resting on his side and buried his head in Kurama's silky red locks and inhaled the scent of roses and surprisingly enough vanilla. Hiei tilted his head up faintly when he heard the soft chuckle of the fox. Kurama looked at Hiei and bent down capturing Hiei's lips in a loving kiss. Hiei kissed back passionately and crawled onto Kurama's chest.

"Would you like a shower Hiei or would you like to smell like sweaty humans all day?" Kurama asked scrunching his cute nose in disgust thinking about having human sweat all over his body. Hiei nodded his head quietly mentally thanking him many times about getting the smell of nasty human off of his pale flesh. Hiei slid off Kurama and got up with him and walking behind him to the bathroom watching the way his hips swayed when he walked. He just couldn't get enough of this enticing man.

After their shower and occasionally sharing a few passionate kisses Kurama and Hiei exited the bathroom and back into the room both Hiei and Kurama winced when they smelled the room.

"Great now I'm going to have to refresh my room, it smells of dirty and sweaty human." Kurama stated annoyed. Hiei smirked and Kurama looked over to him with a mischievous look in his emerald orbs.

"I blame you." Kurama commented innocently. Hiei's smirk whipped right off his attractive face and he sent a look of question at Kurama.

"And why is it that you blame me fox, you're the one who seduced me and brought me to your room." Hiei commented smartly. Kurama simply pouted and applied a small kiss to Hiei's lips before turning around to walk out the door.

"I blame you because you are an attractive demon that I ended up seducing into my bed." Kurama replied just as smart. He then went over to the kitchen and made a small breakfast. Hiei merely shrugged and followed to the kitchen where he sat across from the table from the gorgeous male body.

"I have to leave soon, I need to go check up on my sister and do a few things." Kurama just nodded in understanding.

When Hiei walked to the window of the apartment to leave Kurama stood behind him and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Hiei to be honest I have a little crush on you." Kurama stated easily. Hiei turned his head slightly and looked at Kurama and said,

"You do realize that I am The Forbidden Child correct?" Kurama looked at him and replied,

"I am aware of that fact Hiei it does not bother me." Hiei smiled the smallest smile before leaning back in the room a bit and kissed Kurama soundly and stated,

"I'll be back, I promise you that." Then he disappeared out the window in a blur of black.

"I know you will little fire demon. I know."


End file.
